


Erratic Tendencies

by an_ambivalent



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: Sophistication desired understanding. Status yearned to be forgotten. Jumin Han craved for his who to outshine his what. Individualism began to leak, and emotions ran a haywire. When a man such as himself, had never been taught love, and finally receives it, erratic tendencies began to occur.





	1. Poise

Soft instrumental notes vivid of classiness was played gently as a atmosphere catalyst. Outside the luxurious apartment, the night sky was a hue of dusty violets and black. The tall buildings of South Korea shone brightly, making the unseeable details visible. It was so lustrous one would believe that the stars or the moon would not be needed.

 

At least, the night scenic would do fine without a moon. Jumin Han, however, needed his moon.

 

Metaphorically, of course.

 

She was not the literal moon of his life; he had more than enough lighting in his room.

 

It stood for what she meant, what she gave him during this moment.

 

She offered him a solitude that was not unbearable of loneliness, or suffocating. It was peaceful, a chance to show what he hid, to express as he pleased.

 

She was not bold like the burning sun, she was a sliver light of clarity who had become his light to follow out of darkness; a saviour, an emotional caterer.

 

Gazing at her soft smile with city lights burning dully behind her, he felt an unspeakable desire evoke within him; thoughts about actions which were lustful to pursue, words of sensuality to whisper, and receive reactions he never did.

 

He imagined hands caressing places which he wanted no one but himself to touch. He imagined a change in the atmosphere when he would profoundly and passionately kiss her, tasting his favourite wine he had offered her to drink.

 

He imagined it would taste even sweeter.

 

His eyes were specked with feverish and concupiscence, as he narrowed them towards the [h/c] female, who sat opposite him, and was slowly drinking her beverage.

 

His emotions would have been quite apparent because she felt his gaze. And when she did, she glanced up at him with her eyes wide.

 

She finished her sip, licking her lips afterwards to clean her lips off any beverage left.

 

Then, as if to tempt him further, she sensually bit her bottom lip and sucked slightly on it as if she was still ravishing the taste of the wine.

 

Her lips formed a sly, hidden smile.

 

“Careful Mr.Han,” She began, her lips twitching. “It almost seems as if you will punish me for consuming the last of the wine,” She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

Jumin merely smirked as his hand shifted to his tie, and he slowly loosened it from around his neck.

 

“Is that so? My understanding is that it seems as if you would like to be punished,” He said, his smirk widening.

 

[Name] smiled, as she settled her hand on the couch’s armrest, leaned against it and stood up.

 

“I have suggested no such thing. If you truly want to, you can still taste it while it is not too late,” She said, winking. Then, she pretended to yawn, and stretched her hands above her head.

 

“I am going to bed. A woman requires her beauty sleep after all. If you’d like, feel free to join me,” She offered, and swept a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

“I’ll be waiting,” She said, smiling one last time, and walking towards her bedroom.

 

“I will join you soon,” He said, as he stood up from the couch as well.

 

“I need to feed Elizabeth the 3rd first.”


	2. Halcyon

[Name] sat upright on their bed, humming softly. Jumin was laying down.

 

His head was in [Name]’s lap and his eyes were closed. She gently ran her fingers through his spiky yet surprisingly soft locks. This gesture caused the built up tension in his stressed muscles from the hectic day to slowly fade away.

 

His breathing was soft almost enough to make it seem as if he was asleep.

 

The quietness and the comfort of the situation shared between [Name] and Jumin offered a long awaited and desired change of relaxation and peace. It was contenting.

 

[Name] seemed to have thought that Jumin had fallen asleep. For this reason, she felt startled when he spoke, and extremely embarrassed about what he had to say.

 

He opened his eyes and gazed at her with endearment.

 

“I love you,” Jumin said, smiling softly at her.

 

His words has caused [Name] to flush red to the point it appeared as if her ears would release steam. And when she stared at Jumin with wide eyes in surprise, she saw nothing but the purest of love which he held just for her.

 

He looked so sure and profound for the love he directed towards her that it overwhelmed her enough to glance away from him.

 

To his declaration, Jumin received no response, much less a flicker of stare to acknowledge the expression of his feelings. Instead, [Name] continued to stare away from him as if she was ignoring him. Worse, her humming and the movement of her fingers brushing gently through his hair came to an abrupt halt.

 

This left him extremely confused and Jumin frowned.

 

“[Name]?” He called, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

She gave him no response.

 

This caused his fingers to twitch in slight anxiousness and his heartbeat began to beat slightly faster in fear that he had upset her. After all, Jumin, himself knew that he could come be overwhelming with how intense his emotions would become at times. He knew that he could be submerged under a sea of storming feelings to the point where his actions became vigorous and the consequences became unbearable.

 

However, momentarily, he wondered.

He didn’t say anything strange, did he?

 

“[Name],” He called. He turned in her lap and reached for her hand. He grabbed it gently and intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Did I say something strange? You’re not even looking at me… I know I came across as a tyrant before and I was not myself so I made you uncomfortable. I did not realize that my emotions were still overwhelmin-” He started, however, he was interrupted when [Name] pecked his lips to silence him.

 

It was quick and short. However, the unexpected gesture had surprised him.

 

Jumin’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion when he noticed that [Name]’s face was redder than before. And like before, she made no attempt to even flicker her eyes towards him. Instead, she tried to shield her face with her hair so he could not see or read her at all.

 

“It wasn’t you,” [Name] began shyly. She flickered her eyes towards Jumin before glancing away. Then, she gulped and shifted her eyes towards him once more. Only this time, she decided to hold his gaze and stare back at him.

 

“I was just surprised because your eyes spoke much more than your words. There was… Too much love. I mean, that’s not bad but it is just somewhat flustering. I never thought someone would feel so strongly about me. I was just surprised, that’s all. You didn’t do anything wrong,” She said, smiling and squeezing his hand for assurance.

 

Jumin smiled before he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed them gently.

 

“I’m glad,” He said, as both him and [Name] shared one last sweet smile for the night.


	3. Your Game Too Weak

It was midday, and the building of C&R International Company was preoccupied with endless of work like always. It was hectic, work needed to be done and this meant there was barely time for breaks. However, when [Name] had showed up with homemade lunch that she wanted to eat with Jumin, then it was obvious knowledge to all workers that all the work would be pushed back, and Jumin would prioritize his time with her over everything else. 

This increased Jaehee’s workload as Jumin had sent her his papers to review. Upon finishing this, she made her way to Jumin’s office, in order to pass on the papers which required his signatures. 

She sighed tiredly as she neared his office. She lifted her hand to knock, before she heard a noise that caused her to halt. Instantly. 

She heard a yelp, which seemed to be from [Name]. 

“Ah, Jumin!” [Name] began, which caused Jaehee’s eyes to widen. “You’ve made a mess!” She said hissing. Subsequently, slowly but surely, a hue of pink had formed on Jaehee’s cheeks. 

‘Mr. Han wouldn’t possibly do something so inappropriate here… Would he?’ She thought to herself. 

She was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard Jumin’s voice. 

“Sorry love,” Jumin said.

Then, moments later, [Name] yelped once again, but louder this time. 

“Ow! You’re too forceful! Be gentler!” She whined. 

If Jaehee had not reacted profusely before, she definitely did now. 

Her entire face went red and in shock, she dropped all the papers she was holding. 

“He would!” She exclaimed to herself, answering her thought from before. Then, she yelped in embarrassment, whipped her phone out, opened the RFA messenger, and ran down the corridor as if her life depended on it. Simultaneously, she started typing about her situation.

Meanwhile, in Jumin’s office, Jumin appeared to be extremely stressed, and looked as if he was about to cry. This was because he was gently trying to wipe the droplets of the beverage he had accidently spilt on [Name] and her clothes. While doing so, he continued to mutter sincere apologizes to her. 

[Name] sighed and opened her mouth to respond. However, before she could, the notification sound on [Name]’s phone began to go off rapidly. 

Due to the number of texts she was receiving, she decided to check it just as Jumin had finished cleaning the remains of the spilled beverage on her face. 

She raised an eyebrow in question when she saw that they were all from Zen. 

“Hey Jumin,” She called, and he turned his face towards her as a reply. 

“Why is Zen asking me whether or not we are having rough sex in your office?”


	4. You Deserve The World

It was a bit past three in the morning. The night sky was its darkest and brought an uncomfortable coldness which seemed to eerily seep in the penthouse, despite the fact that the heaters were on. The night lamp in their shared room, beside [Name], was lit to its softest settings to provide a little light which was a shade of a warm yellow.

 

[Name] was wide awake as she was half-sitting and half-lying. Jumin was fast asleep. His head was laid on her breasts and he had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Slowly, his back would rise in sync with his soft and calming breaths. As he slept, [Name] twirled a lock of his hair in between her index finger and her thumb.

 

She was lost on a road of thoughts within her own mind and her chest felt heavy. It was as if she was physically feeling the impact of her emotional pain within her heart, which caused it to not only beat at a rapid pace, but ache as well.

 

And it was strange because it was not her own circumstances which made her feel this way. 

 

Her heart ached for Jumin’s troubles.

 

She could not help but watch him sleep with nothing but admiration and love shining for him in her eyes. For everything he experienced, for everything that went wrong for him, she could not help but ponder what he did to himself to be strong enough not even shed a single tear. She knew that the sorrow that he felt was there. The sorrow was caused by the stress of losing a reliable assistant, and of being thought as little to nothing by his own best friend; one person he thought he could trust the most.

 

For all the wealth that he had, the materialistic objects that he owned without a choice, he was betrayed by many, and approached by fakes. It had caused him to live a sheltered life where mistakes as a child would be judged, and he had to be polished. He had to craft everything about himself in order to appeal to others’ expectations and forget his own needs.

 

Was such a life, worth it?

 

She did not know. All she did know was that whatever he experienced, whatever went wrong with him, happened for the best. Because if it hadn’t, he would not be the person he was, he would not be there, with her at the present moment.

 

For all the lovely words he said to her because “she understood him perfectly,” she wondered. Did she actually?

 

His inability to cry was incomprehensible for her. However, she wondered if perhaps, acknowledging one’s sorrow without crying was just as difficult as acknowledging them if they did cry.

 

After all, self-expression is not limited for just external conveying.

 

If nothing else, [Name] was simply glad even if she did not understand him fully like Jumin thought, she would be there for him.

 

She would make sure that he knew she loved him and would give him the world if he asked her to, just like he would do so for her.

 

“Goodnight my sweet silvervine,” [Name] said, and she kissed the top of Jumin’s head. Then, she wrapped her arms around him protectively and drifted off to sleep.


	5. You Are All I Ever Wanted

It was ridiculously late at night when Jumin had returned home. He wore a grouchy expression that was mixed with a sprinkle of exhaustion. His eyes were watery and he yawned. His body seemed to be begging for sleep.

 

As he entered the penthouse, Jumin untied his tie and carelessly settled his suitcase on the couch. Like he expected it to be, the entire penthouse was dark as the lights were switched off. At this time, he assumed that [Name] (who was presently staying at his place) and Elizabeth the 3rd would have fallen asleep. Possibly, they were cuddled together at this very moment in his bed.

 

That would be adorable, and the thought itself brought a smile on Jumin’s face.

 

Sleepily, in the darkness, Jumin let his hand travel downwards towards his pants. He settled it above his pocket and felt the bulge in it, before he patted it.

 

His smile widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. It reminded him about what he had done.

 

Jumin felt anxious and yet extremely excited about what he was planning to do. After all, if everything went according to plan, then his planned moment would be the biggest turning point of his life. To be frank, anyone in his situation would feel the same.

 

Jumin was not sure when it would be the right time to pursue with what he planned to. He was not even sure if the right time even existed at all. It was just one of those things that many experienced in their life. It drove one insane in anxiousness. After all, there were only two possible outcomes of the situation: utter joy or exceeding sorrow. And one would never know what outcome they would be bestowed with until they went through with it.

 

Jumin and [Name] had shared an immensely loving and pleasant relationship. Unlike many couples, they had not waited a while before they chose to initiate the serious stage of their relationship. However, even if they had shared themselves with one another for only a short amount of time, the love that they held towards one another was utterly pure and genuine. And like any other relationship, theirs’ was far from perfect as they argued and fought like everyone else out there. But the feelings which followed after those fights; the love, the understanding, the need to improve themselves for one another to prevent the same conflicts from occurring; the good that they created after their bad; unlike everyone else, that was something rare and beautiful about their relationship. And if he were to be honest, those were the things that Jumin never experienced with anyone, except with [Name].

 

She loved him for who he was rather than for what he was. She taught him how to feel, and how to love. Obviously, she loved him for all his perfections. She did not love him for his flaws. Instead, she loved him because he tried to overcome his flaws even if he was not successful in the end. She loved him because of the effort he put in everything that he did.

 

If Jumin had to summarise her in a sentence, he would deem her to be the imperfect human who was perfect for him.

 

There was no one else he would ever want to spend the rest of his life with other than her.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Jumin had automatically began to fiddle with the jewelry box in the pocket of his pant that consisted of a single diamond ring. While doing so, millions of possibilities on how he could propose to [Name] ran in his mind.

 

He was interrupted out of his thoughts when he felt something soft and hairy rub itself on his leg, and a ‘meow.’

 

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked down to see Elizabeth the 3rd purring, as she rubbed herself against his leg for his attention.

 

When he saw her, Jumin smiled as he bent down on one knee and began to pat her.

 

“Did you stay awake because you missed me?” He asked, and scratched the back of her ears.

 

Elizabeth the 3rd merely meowed once again as she nudged her head against his hand. And it was in that moment when Jumin saw a red ribbon wrapped neatly around her neck. There was a card and a small fake rose attached to it.

 

His eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, and he reached out to grab it. He unclipped the card, and the fake rose as he opened it.

 

It read: To my Honey Bunny~ ♥

I have a surprise for you in ‘our’ room.

Come if you dare ;D

 

From I Swear To My Own Mother I Am Not Pranking You This Time,

[Name].

 

When he read the word ‘prank’ he shuddered at the memory of when he had arrived home late like he did today; and in order to punish him, [Name] had invited him to his bedroom in a very similar way like she had done so now. When he had entered his bedroom, he was greeted with darkness before she had frightened him by loudly exclaiming ‘BAMBOOZLE’ and sprayed his hair pink. The following day at work was atrocious.

 

But, nonetheless, Jumin decided to walk towards ‘their’ bedroom, despite his nerves telling him not to. Besides, [Name] had promised that she was NOT pranking him this time.

“She would not trick me so mercilessly, would she?” He asked Elizabeth the 3rd, who simply meowed and walked away as Jumin opened the door to his bedroom. His eyes widened at what he saw upon entering.

 

His room was covered in fairy lights which provided a warm lighting around the room. There were rose petals spread throughout on the floor and on the bed. There were countless of candles placed throughout the room which burned brightly, enhancing the ‘warm’ lighting of the room and provided an alluring aroma.

 

Within the room, [Name] sat on the floor. She was wearing a short, white cocktail dress which reached up to her knees, and a red ribbon was tied around her waist. As Jumin’s eyes landed on her, she had finished lighting the last candle.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, his cheeks turning pink as he stared at everything in awe.

 

His voice had caused [Name] to turn towards him. When she saw him, her face lit up and her lips broke out into a smile.

 

“A surprise. Come, sit here with me,” She said grinning, and she patted the empty spot in front of her. Jumin obliged instantly, as he walked towards the empty spot. As he sat down, he took off his coat and settled it beside him, to become more comfortable.

 

[Name] smiled as she grabbed one of Jumin’s hands and intervened their fingers. Then, she shifted her stare so she would be staring deeply into Jumin’s eyes.

 

“Jumin Han,” [Name] began, smiling and she pressed a button on the remote which she hid behind her back. When she did so, behind her on the wall, red lights lit up brightly. This caused Jumin’s stare to snap towards them.

 

The lights were wrapped to make alphabets which spelled out certain words to make a specific sentence. When he read the sentence: ‘Will You Marry Me?’ Jumin felt his breath leave him.

 

“The love I have for you is indescribable. I cannot express it. I love you so much and I love everything about you. I love every part of you, from your adorable humour to your Erratic Tendencies. There’s no one else I would rather complete the rest of my life with. Will you marry me and be my lifelong companion?” She said, her smile widening.

 

Her eyes twinkled with love and affection that was all directed towards one person: Jumin. The said male had frozen in his spot. However, despite this, the emotions in his eyes spoke volumes.

 

It wasn’t long before tears began to form in the corner of Jumin’s eyes and he broke out laughing.

 

[Name], who was waiting patiently awaiting his response, felt shook at the unexpected development.

 

She pouted and glared at him.

 

“What’s so funny?” She asked, scowling. 

 

Jumin gave her an endearing smile before he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box. As he was doing so, [Name]’s eyes widened and this time, she felt her breath leave her.

 

“I do not know why I was even thinking whether this was the right time or not. I should have known you were going to outdo me, and beat me to it. But I would still like to play my part. [Name] [Surname], let’s enter a mutual lifelong contract with each other. I will say yes, if I receive the same answer from you,” Jumin said smiling, and he pulled [Name] in his lap, causing her to yelp.

 

He clicked the jewelry box open and held out the diamond ring out to her.

 

A red blush formed on [Name]’s cheeks as she sniffled to hold back her tears of joy. Then, she looked up and gazed deeply into Jumin’s eyes.

 

Instead of giving him a coherent reply, right then and there, she decided to seal their contract with something much more meaningful. With that thought, [Name] tenderly wrapped her arms around Jumin’s neck and pulled him into a sweet and loving kiss, which he was more than willing to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is completed! There will be no sequels ^^. I really hope you liked reading it! Thank you for the all the lovely comments and the kudos :) I really appreciate it! I hope, that you can leave some feedback for one last time on this story (as it is the last chapter) and share your thoughts about the whole thing or a single chapter, whatever you want to share ^^ It would mean a lot :) Thank you and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to share your thoughts! ^^  
> NO UPDATE DEMANDS PLEASE.   
> also feel free to subscribe to my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-wadyyfqOvoSW8WjAK23sA


End file.
